The present invention relates to a pressure or pressure difference measuring instrument having a central part which has separating diaphragms at its sides and which contains a pressure sensing device.
One known measuring instrument of this kind, shown in DE-OS No. 32 33 620, is of relatively simple design because it can operate without a relatively large equalizing chamber with an equalizing diaphragm for overload protection. In this known measuring instrument, there is provided on the central part, in the vicinity of each separating diaphragm present on a central part face, in pressure-transmitting connection to the separating diaphragm, a supplementary diaphragm in preloaded contact with the central part. In addition, each separating diaphragm is connected through internal channels to the supplementary diaphragm adjacent to the respective other separating diaphragm. The details of how the pressure-sensing device is accommodated in the central part is not explained in this publication, however.